


One shots/Drabbles

by sour_rose61



Category: Bollywood - Fandom, Bollywood RPF, Rang De Basanti | Paint It Saffron (2006)
Genre: Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Send prompts, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_rose61/pseuds/sour_rose61
Summary: Send prompts on bollywood movies. Canon and Non canon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts and i’ll write :) I’ll do anything but smut because my immature dumb ass can’t even think about the word sex and not burst out laughing. Sorry Xx

Index  
1\. Rang de basanti Karan/Laxman  
2\. Rang de basanti Aslam/Laxman

3\. Rang de basanti Aslam/Laxman

4\. Rang de basanti Dj/Laxman


	2. Sunrise Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Karan loved the sky. It’s cliche and he knows but he can’t help it. He loved watching the colours change, the sun rise and set each day, the stars twinkling at night and the clouds slowly moving. He remembers running into the terrace or into the backyard with his mum grasping onto his tiny little hands, calling for someone to bring out the art supplies, a big canvas and stand for his mother and a small canvas for him with the best paints and brushes that were usually imported. They would paint for hours on end, the thing they painted most was the sky, whether it was a sunrise or the night sky. Karan would watch his mother and imitate her actions and strokes on his own canvas and then jump around his dad when he arrived showing him the painting. His dad would smile at his antics and praise his art. He remembers having nightmares as a child and sneaking up onto his parents bed and in between the two and the way his mother explained the stars, moon and sun and planets, cosmos, nebulas and the universe beyond earth calming him to sleep between the people he loved most. Those were better times. 

Laxman loved the sky too. It made him remember all his past relationships. He kissed his first ever “boyfriend” under the cover of the stars and his second was while watching the sunset while trespassing on private property. The memories were bittersweet. Some still made him blush and he would smile remembering them when he was sure no one was looking. The stars reminded him of his parents, grandparents and anyone he ever lost, he believed that they all turned into angels and who were out all day but shone at night in the form of stars watching over us every second of the day. The sunset was his first relationship, in college for his first project he was paired with a boy, Vivek, they studied in the canteen and as the sun set they bid each other goodbye but one day they decided to stay and well one thing led to another and well that ended as quick as it began, Vivek’s father had caught them and soon the boy was shipped off to boarding school. It was still some of the most beautiful moments in Laxman’s life though. Each shade of the sky reminded him of someone, well he didn’t have a sunrise memory yet. 

It was no secret that the best place to view the sunsets was the classroom but no college student was ever bothered to be up before sun and this meant no one was ever there to watch the sun wake up, apart from Karan. He would lie back on the steps, a cigarette in his hand which was dangling off the edge and listen to ghazals, something he was sure Sukhi or Dj would make fun of him for. The cool winter air hit his checks and he sniffled, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.  
“Tumhe discreet hona sekni chaiye” (you should learn to be discreet) his morning voice was deeper and groggy.  
The trees behind him shuffled and Laxman emerged from them. Laxman took a seat many steps behind Karan, they remained silent as the sun bled out its light, spewing shades of orange and red and warming the tips of their noses. The silence was not as unsettling as either man thought it would be, it was slightly comforting which surprised both.  
When the sun finally settled high up the two left without a word.  
This continued day after day and each day Laxman would sit a little closer. The span of their conversations increased too, slowly but surely increased.  
“I admire some parts of you” Karan tried very hard to find the humour in Laxman’s voice and was genuinely shocked to not find any.  
“I’m serious Karan, tum apne dostoon ke jaise nahi hoon,” (you’re not like your friends) the younger man just scoffed at the statement, unsure of what to reply with.  
“Tum bhi itne bure nahi ho” (you’re also not that bad) Laxman just shook his head, a playful smile tugging at his lips as he grabbed the cigarette from in between Karan’s fingers.  
More time passed and the men were unaware of how close they had gotten and how each of them looked forward to their sunrise meetings. It wasn’t until Karan found himself once again on those stairs, trapped under Laxman, who was peppering his neck with kisses and stopping every once in a while to mark the younger man had he realised how close they had actually become. Laxman would ever so softly graze his fingertips over any part of Karan he could reach in rehearsal and watch as the boy shifted hoping no one would notice the tinge of red crawling up his neck.  
Laxman had found his sunrise memory, his sunrise person and he only prayed for this to last as long as he lived and it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave prompts in comments and did y’all like this? 💛🤞🏽


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragic love story. Much like Romeo Juliet. Laila Majnu. Heer Ranjha. Their love was different though. It was unconventional and unconditional.

Aslam was bitter. He couldn’t believe that he was being forced into extra rehearsals with a man that hated him solely because of his religion. His patience grew shorter by the second as he waited for Laxman in the empty auditorium.  
“Yahan kya kar rahe hai hum?” (What are we doing here?) Laxman’s voice echoed throughout the space.  
“Rehearsals” Aslam stated.  
“Sue ne kaha bond karo, rehearse nahi.” (Sue said to bond, not rehearse) Laxman’s unusually playful tone piqued Aslam’s curiosity and he proceeded to follow the older man out the building. 

“You know how to drive?” Aslam reluctantly sat behind Laxman on the bike. The older man just nodded and took off with Aslam hanging onto the back of the bik for his dear life. Laxman really needed a day off to breathe. The stress of the documentary was getting to him and he jumped at the opportunity even if it meant dealing with the inevitable awkwardness and uncomfortable silences.  
“Kahan jaa rahe hain hum?” (Where are we going?) Laxman ignored his question and focused on the wind combing through his hair and causing goosebumps on his arms. Aslam was pretty sure this was the first time he’d ever seen Laxman smile whole heartedly, he’ll admit it wasn’t a bad site. They spent the rest of the day at a tea stall on the outskirts of town with a few attempts at exchanging words.  
The next day Aslam picked the place. It was a small park not far from his house, and wasn't too crowded either considering it was midday wednesday. They sat on a bench, rehearsing their lines until it was lunchtime. They got some street food and Laxman listened intently to Aslam’s childhood stories as he pointed out each area of the park the event took place in. Aslam could’ve sworn that the other man was constantly glancing at his lips but chose to shrug it off as his eyes still showed no emotion and he remained closed off.  
The next few days of their regular bonding sessions seemed to be a blur. Each day one of them chose a destination that somewhat meant something to them and they would sit down with some chai or snacks and rehearse lines. Stealing glances at rehearsal or shoots was now a thing, neither boy hated it, but Aslam was surprised when the older man’s fingers traced the back of his hand under the table of the dhaba. They didn’t speak of the glances or touches.  
As the group sat down to eat lunch together Aslam grazed his fingertips over the side of Laxman’s thighs causing the man to almost choke on his food and Aslam just winked at him. Aslam’s smirk and Laxman’s blush went unnoticed as they stared at each other and it wasn’t until Sue started praising their duo that they snapped out of their trance.  
“Woh kya tha?” (What was that?) Laxman questioned when they were finally alone.  
“Kya?” (What?) Aslam asked, voice filled with innocence but his expression only depicted mischief. Laxman tried to be angry but it was too hard and his lips broke into a small smile as Aslam grabbed him by the arm to follow the rest of the group, letting go of him as soon as they came in sight.  
Rain poured onto the windows of Laxman’s small apartment as the two men sat on a sofa, Aslam's head resting on Laxman’s lap.  
“Yeh jo hamare beech mein hain, galat toh nahi hai na Aslam?” (What we have going on, it's not wrong, is it Aslam?) Laxman’s voice cracked.  
“Galat toh lag nahi raha hai” (It doesn’t feel wrong) was his only reply. Soft moans escaped Laxman’s lips as gentle kisses were pressed along his neck. That was the first time Aslam had touched anyone in that way, or been touched that way, it felt right with Laxman and that’s all he knew. It was a night he would remember.  
When the news that Ajay had died came, Aslam was frozen, he felt numb. He put on a brave front for his friends, for Maa but the moment they turned away his facade broke and Laxman was there for him, looking after him and wrapping his arms around him as he sobbed into his shoulder, a few tears escaped Laxman’s eyes too.  
When they lay on the floor of the radio station, wounded and bruised Laxman once again grazed his fingertips over the back of Aslam’s hand. Whispering a quiet apology to him. Aslam only shook his head and three words he never thought he would say to Laxman of all people.  
“I love you”  
“I love you” Laxman’s voice was distant but it was there and slowly both boys slipped into unconsciousness, hand in hand.


	4. Jaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys in love, very cliche. :)

The first time Laxman had caught Aslam staring at him was the college orientation day, he was seated close to the stage and Laxman stood behind the professors chairs helping them out. Aslam quickly looked down when he realised that they had locked eyes, his cheeks turned a crimson colour out of embarrassment and Laxman brushed it off as a fresher being nervous, he didn’t blame him, starting college was a nerve wracking experience for him too.

The second time was in the canteen Laxman was sitting with a few friends when he felt a gaze on him. He looked up to find the cute boy from orientation staring at him, Aslam hid behind the book he was pretending to read and Laxman could already imagine the sheer look of embarrassment the boy had plastered on his face. Laxman didn’t pay attention to the book in his hands but he did notice the adorable mop of curls sticking out from the top of it and the long slender fingers gripping it tight enough to turn the knuckle white. 

The third time was in the library, Laxman was browsing through the history books to prep for an assignment due way too soon for his liking when he noticed the same mop of curls staring at him from behind a bookshelf, two isles over then quickly ducking away after realising his cover was blown. Laxman decided to toy with the boy a little, he slowly tiptoed around the bookshelves and snuck up behind the mysterious but slightly creepy junior.  
“Mujhe dhoond rahe ho?” (Looking for me?)he asked, tapping the boy on the shoulder, who stumbled back a little.  
“No I-” Aslam didn’t have a very good excuse and just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Laxman laughed, with his head thrown back and arms clutching his stomach, he couldn’t help it, not when the other boy looked incredibly adorable when he seemed guilty and embarrassed. Aslam stared at him with a blush crawling up his neck and little sparkle in his eyes he mumbled a sorry and accidentally dropped his book then ran.

The next time they saw each other Laxman was waiting outside of his classroom in hopes of using an apology and returning his book as an excuse to see him again. If Laxman was completely honest he wasn’t sure why he was there, he just was. He needed to see him again. Aslam walked out of the classroom with a girl, he was so caught up in the conversation he didn’t notice Laxman standing at the entrance. Laxman followed the duo, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, they stopped at the canteen and Laxman waited till he was alone to approach him.  
“Hi,” he said, Aslam waved back sheepishly, smiling and very obviously a little surprised. Laxman took the book out of his bag and handed it to Aslam who took it gratefully showering him in thanks.  
“Thank you so much! I thought I lost it, I’ve been wanting to read this book forever! Thank you so much!” Aslam almost jumped out of his seat with joy, relief flooding over him. Laxman smiled, realising this is the first time he’s gotten a response from the very tall boy.  
“Don’t worry about it. Tumhe literature club join karne chahiye,” he suggested. Aslam shrugged, his shy demeanour returning as Laxman took the seat in front of him.  
“Actually, aaj party hai, classroom mein! You should come, apne literature club doston se introduce karonga. Party senior exclusive hain, but I think we can make an exception” he winked and continued “I’m Laxman” he stretched out his hand. (Actually, there is a party tonight, in the classroom! You should come, I’ll introduce you to my literature club friends. The party is exclusive to seniors but I think we can make an exception,)  
“Aslam” they shook hands and with that Laxman left.

Aslam hated parties, well he hated being around alcohol he knew the smell would follow him home and result in a big lecture from his father which would turn into a fight. Aslam really wanted to go though, he didn’t know what it was about that stranger that drew him in but he really wanted to get to know him and be around him. Every time he saw him a strange feeling in his stomach would break out, almost like butterflies but he couldn’t look away once he started, Aslam sighed, he knew he was behaving like a teenage girl but it’s not like he could help it. 

The party was an experience to say the least, the people were buzzing around like bees almost everyone had an alcoholic beverage in hand and the music sent vibrations through the ground. Aslam stood awkwardly to the side interacting with very few people and feeling very out of place, Laxman took this as an opportunity to steal him away.

“Chalo, chalte hain” he grabbed Aslam’s arm and dragged him away from the crowds of sweaty, hormonal and drunk party animals. (Come on, let’s go)

“No way, you’re drunk. I’ll drive!” Aslam took the keys out of Laxman’s hand and shooed him out of the driver’s seat. 

Laxman directed him to a nearby bookstore, Aslam stared at him in confusion.  
“You live in a bookstore?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, come on don’t be a spoilsport. Raat baaki hai mere dost!” (No, come on don’t be a spoilsport. The night is young my friend) Laxman stumbled out of the car and unlocked the store. Aslam looked around worriedly hoping no one found then breaking into the store.  
“Don’t worry. I know the owner, she’s my friend.” Laxman said, noticing Aslam’s nervousness.  
Laxman turned the lights on and Aslam’s jaw dropped to the floor, the store was huge, bigger than any library or other bookstore he had been to. Laxman smiled softly at the younger boy’s reaction, the little twinkle in his eye made Laxman’s heart melt. Laxman wasn’t one to indulge in too many books, he did read every now and then but to see so much passion and excitement for books was new to him and made him chuckle lightly. Laxman gave him a tour of the store and they stayed for a few more hours and Laxman watched him run around the shelves of books and grab one and immerse himself into the words.  
“You can keep the books if you want, we can return them after you finish,” Laxman suggested.  
“Really? Thanks,” he replied. Aslam dropped Laxman off at his house and they bid each other goodnight. Small smiles placed on their lips as they fell asleep, Aslam successfully avoiding another argument with his family. 

It took Aslam about two days to finish the books and he hesitantly approached Laxman in the canteen to return it. They met after classes in the parking lot and returned to the store together when it was empty of course. Aslam would ensure he read the books as quickly as he could just to spend those few hours with Laxman alone. Before Aslam knew it the semester was over and the owner of the store had gone on a trip leaving Laxman in charge which meant Aslam would go into the shop every day and Laxman would lock up the second he arrived leaving them alone.  
Together they would find a cosy little corner and a book or two then Aslam would read aloud and Laxman would watch him, looking specifically for that tiny twinkle in his eyes and watch them light up brighter with each and every page.  
It was the last day of their break and the two boys were sitting in their usual corner of the bookstore, Laxman’s head in Aslam’s lap as Aslam read to him. It was a classic love story  
“Kash mere paas bhi koi hota jise mein ‘Jaan’ bulata,” Aslam said, running his hands through Laxman’s hair. (I wish I had someone I could call ‘jaan’ (life)). Laman moved the book out of his way and stared directly into his eyes, almost asking him if he was serious. Aslam furrowed his eyebrows, unable to comprehend the other’s expression. Laxman smirked.  
“You can call me Jaan, Jaan” he winked causing Aslam to blush profusely and bring the book back to its original position hiding his face from the still smirking Laxman as he continued to read. 

Laxman had a few beers so Aslam once again insisted that he drive. The car halted in front of Laxman’s house and the boys giggled in hushed tones at some stupid joke Laxman had cracked. Laxman sighed deeply as he approached the driver's seat window where Aslam’s head was protruding out of.  
“Bye Jaan” Laxman watched as the blush returned to Aslam’s cheeks.  
“Bye Jaan” he replied almost whispering. Their eyes met and neither wanted to look away as they lost themselves in the moment. Laxman’s eyes dropped to Aslam’s lips and flickered back to his eyes but it was Aslam who lunged forward crashing his lips softly onto Laxman’s and both their eyes fluttered to a close.  
“Shit!” Laxman yelled as the light outside turned on and the sound of a door slamming closed was heard. Aslam gave him a worried look as the other began to panic.  
“Don’t worry, tum ghar jao. Kal milte hain. Goodnight Jaan” Laxman smiled but the worry was evident in his voice as he forced Aslam on his way. (Don’t worry, go home. We’ll meet tomorrow. Goodnight jaan)  
Aslam tossed and turned the whole night, guilt and worry consumed him as his thoughts raced back to Laxman.

The next day Aslam’s heart dropped as he watched Laxman approach him in their usual spot, but this time he was covered in bruises from head to toe.  
“What the hell happened? Are you okay?” Aslam ran towards the bruised boy examining every visible wound.  
“Kuch nahi Jaan, I’m fine” (Nothing Jaan I’m fine) Laxman tried to brush it off but Aslam wasn’t buying it one bit. He dragged Laxman to an empty classroom and took out a first aid kit from one of the drawers ignoring all the protests from Laxman who suddenly became quiet after realising his words weren’t being heard. 

“They don’t want me anymore Aslam,” he whispered, finally opening up. Tears brimmed his eyes as he looked up at the curly-haired boy who was frozen in his spot. He took a seat next to Laxman, putting an arm around him as Laxman started to cry. Aslam kissed the bruises on his face gently and apologised repeatedly.  
“Come stay with me,” Aslam suggested.  
“Seriously? You know we can’t do that,” Aslam sighed rubbing the idea off.  
“We could get our own place? Think about it, just you and me, alone. No one else,” Aslam suggested once again.  
“I love that idea but with what money? Humare paas koi qualifications bhi nahi hai let alone a stable job” (I love that idea but with what money? Neither of us have any qualifications let alone a stable job,) Laxman brought him back to reality. Then it struck Laxman.  
“My cousin is a member of some political party,” Laxman hesitantly started, “he said if I joined they’d be willing to pay for college and even a place to stay but…” he trailed off.  
“Kya hua?” Aslam questioned. (What happened?)  
“The party, they are anti-muslim” he revealed looking down, avoiding the other boy’s eyes.  
Aslam slumped slightly, chuckling at Laxman’s innocence.  
“Toh?” he smiled at the obviously worried boy. (So?)  
“If I join the party then what about us?” Laxman asked, voice trembling.  
“What about us? Listen,” Aslam cupped Laxman’s face, “there are only a few more months till you finish college then you can get a proper job and make a life for yourself. Then I’ll graduate, then we can run away and make a life for ourselves, far away from here and all this judgement. For there to be an us there needs to be you, you can quit after a while but now they’re willing to provide you with shelter so go for it.” Aslam continued to calmly explain and encourage him to join the party. Aslam didn’t know if this was the best option for them but he knew it would keep Laxman safe and that’s what he needed most. They sat in the empty classroom lost in each other's embrace for a while longer.  
Laxman’s eyes filled with tears as his car halted in near Aslam’s house, he turned to face him. He kissed him in the abandoned alleyway.  
“I love you my Jaan” Laxman whispered.  
“I love you too Jaan” Aslam whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Dekho Na and Raakh on repeat while writing this. Maybe that's why it turned out like this. idk hope you liked it :)  
> Also, I lowkey want someone to call me Jaan too :| oops


	5. A well hidden secret.

“I’m saying it again just so I know you’ve heard me. I’m not welcome here,” Laxman murmurs as Dj drags him by the hand into the ‘classroom’, though it was empty Laxman felt the place itself held hatred for him. The air of the place was filled with animosity as it brushed against him.  
“Laxman please! This is important for me, for us. You and me friends are a huge part of my life and I really want you guys to get along with each other!” Dj pleaded lightly stomping his feet like a child. His eyes were big and wide and lips turned to a sad, almost desperate pout, Dj knew Laxman couldn’t resist this face and would eventually give in. Laxman rolled his eyes.  
“Fine, I’ll meet them and try to sort this out BUT if your friends start anything I will retaliate, okay?” Laxman asked, not really looking for an answer as he plopped down on the steps to prepare himself for the chaos that would definitely come. He felt Dj’s rough palm snake its way up his back and around from one shoulder to the other, wrapping him into a warm embrace from behind. Laxman hummed and leaned back into the embrace.  
“You know there is still a little bit of time for everyone to arrive, maybe until then we could,” Dj trailed off, whispering seductively into Laxman’s ear as he bit into the side of Laxman’s neck.  
Laxman sighed with pleasure before pushing Dj’s body away from him with a smirk, causing the unsuspecting boy to yelp in surprise. Dj learched back at him, trying to plant kisses anywhere he could reach.  
“Have some decency, we are in public for God’s sake,” Laxman scolded him playfully while simultaneously trying to pry the younger man off him. As the two boys kept grappling with one another the figures entering the area went completely unnoticed. Karan and Ajay froze, trying to decipher the scene before them. It looked like the two were trying to hurt each other but the wholehearted smiles they bore betrayed that theory.  
“Should- should we go?” Karan hesitantly turned towards his pilot friend, who adorned an evilly smug smile on his face.  
“No! Wait, I want to see where they take this! Don’t you?” Ajay asks, mischievously wiggling his eyebrows, grabbing Karan’s upper arm and winking at him, stepping forward. Ajay clears his throat rather loudly, the wrestling duo don’t notice. He coughs loudly and the fits of laughter stop abruptly. The gigging had stopped and Laxman’s hands were frozen around Dj’s waist where he was tickling the boy. They scooted away from each other, clearing their throats, fixing their clothes and Laxman scratched the back of his neck, eyes shifting from the ground to Karan, Ajay then back to the ground.  
Dj locked eyes with Karan who shrugged and offered only a sympathetic smile. Ajay sat down without a word and struck up a casual ‘how’s-the-weather’ conversation with Laxman. The poor man had never looked so confused as he tried to answer the pilot with a little composure.  
Dj was flabbergasted, he expected follow up questions and lots of yelling and possibly physical violence but this, this was so unexpected.  
Karan slowly lowered to the ground behind Ajay, watching the conversation intently, waiting for Laxman to do something. Though Karan felt indifferent towards the man he was still suspicious and wouldn’t be so easily trusting, not that he ever was.  
Aslam, Sukhi and Sonia walked in, heads thrown back as they laughed loudly. The four men on the steps stopped and turned to look at them as they narrowed their eyes at Laxman suspiciously. Laxman rolled his eyes, then locked eyes Dj, silently pleading to let him go. Dj only glared back at him.  
On the other side of the steps Aslam and Karan swapped looks, mouthing confused sentences to each other. Sukhi leaned over to Karan, lips lingering near his ear.  
“What is he doing here?” he asks Karan, voice filled with spite as he looked on at Laxman and Ajay’s oddly casual conversation. Karan only shrugged, the confusion never once leaving his eyes. Sukhi slumped back into his seat and glared at Laxman, pursing his lips. After a few minutes Sonia was tired of the suspense and abruptly stood up and walked towards an obviously anxious Dj who had been frozen (apart from the slight twiddling of his thumbs) in his seat behind Laxman and in Sonia’s opinion the distance between the two men was suspiciously small. Dj snapped out of his trance as Sonia shook him by the arm. He tensed up as she plopped down next to him, smirking as though she knew something no one else did though Dj would not be surprised if Karan had told her the compromising position they had found the couple in. He had to remind himself that he wanted- no scratch that, needed to do this. He needed his friends to get along with the man he secretly called his. Sonia opens her mouth to say something but Dj was quick.  
“Sonia, I love him” he declares. “I love Laxman” Dj repeats the heartfelt declaration, a little louder this time. Laxman freezes and he looks as though he wants to say something but no words were heard nor said. A stunned silence takes over the vicinity.  
“But he hurt Aslam. And that’s Pandey! How can you love him even after everything he’s done to your friends?” Sukhi asked, softly, the tinge of anger and disappointment in his voice caused Laxman a great deal more of guilt than he thought it would. Dj placed a hand on Laxman’s shoulder encouraging him to explain himself. Laxman sighed.  
“Sukhi tum theek keh rahe ho. I owe you all an explanation and an apology. Jo bhi maine kiya tha woh majboori se tha, my father had forced me to join the party aur mujhe laga ke agar maine un sab ke demands ko follow kiya toh shayad I’d be able to leave sooner with some excuse but uske pehle dad passed aur na koi income ya support mere bhai, behen aur maa ke liye and usne education and medical bills pay karne ke liye offer kiya tha aur mein bhi college mein tha so I stayed and I regretted every minute of it but I was desperate,” (Sukhi, you’re right. I owe you all an explanation and an apology. Whatever i did I did it due to helplessness, my father forced me to join the party and I thought if I followed their demands then maybe I’d be able to leave sooner with some excuse but before that could happen dad passed and I had no income or support for my brother, sister and mum and they offered to pay for education and medical bills so I stayed and I regretted every minute of it but I was desperate,) he sighed but before he could continue was interrupted by Sonia.  
“Didn’t you graduate a few years ago. Why are you still there?” she asked, a slight inexplicable annoyance in her voice. This time Dj spoke.  
“He was blackmailed. Someone in the party had pictures of Laxman and I together and he was threatening him saying he’d turn it in to the police. Laxman is the oldest son in his house, he’s got a lot of responsibilities and can’t go to jail. Now that man is dead, cardiac arrest, Laxman found the pictures during his funeral and burnt them.” he explained.  
“I also found a new job and I’ve quit the party,” Laxman then turned to Aslam “Mein apni majboori ko excuse ki tarah use nahi kar raha hoon aur mujhe pata hai ke even a thousand apologies wouldn’t be enough for the trouble I’ve put you through, all of you. I’m asking for forgiveness and possibly a second chance and I know it won’t come easy but for Dj I’m willing to try because I know that this is important to him.” (I’m not using my helplessness as an excuse and I know that even a thousand apologies wouldn’t be enough for the trouble I’ve put you through, all of you. I’m asking for forgiveness and possibly a second chance and I know it won’t come easy but for Dj I’m willing to try because I know that this is important to him.) All eyes were now on Aslam, who simply smiled before standing up and outstretching his hand.  
“Dekho Laxman, Dj mera dost hai aur agar yeh uske liye important hai toh mere liye bhi hai. Truce?” (Look Laxman, Dj is my friend and if this is important to him then it’s important to me too. Truce?) Alsam asks nodding towards his outstretched hand. A small smile broke onto Laxman’s face as he shook the taller man’s hand.  
“I didn’t know he could smile” Sukhi whispered to Karan who only stifled his laugh and jabbed Sukhi in the ribs. Sonia eyes Laxman sceptically.  
“How long has this been going on for?” she asks, tapping Dj’s shoulder. The couple shared a look and shrugged.  
“A while now. Jab mein first year mein tha Laxman third year mein tha and we got together in my third year so shayad six or seven years,” (A while now. When I was in first year Laxman was in his third year and we got together in my third year so maybe six or seven years,) Dj says, shrugging once again. Laxman nodded,giving up on trying to do the maths in his head.  
Sonia slumped slightly, a strange sense of guilt overcoming her. She locked eyes with Aslam and could tell he felt the same. Ajay quickly shook away his shock and welcomed Laxman into their crazy little family with a little pat on the back, the others followed suit throwing awkward friendly punches to Laxman’s arms and walking away. As they walk towards the vehicles Sonia catches up to Dj and hugs his arm. He smiles at her lovingly, a small glint of gratefulness in his eyes, she smiles back sadly.  
“Sonia, kya hua?” (Sonia, what happened?) Dj asks. She shakes her head before resting it against his arm, they slowed their pace down to avoid the others.  
“I’m sorry” she said, rubbing his arm gently.  
“What?” he breathed.  
“I’m sorry that you had to hide all this. It must suck” Dj hummed in agreement.  
“I’m also sorry that you felt like you couldn’t even tell us,” she mumbled into his arm. He sighed, shaking his head as she pushed herself off his arm and towards Ajay’s bike. As Dj reached out for his hand Laxman instinctively pulled back before realising he didn’t have to anymore. They were free, free to love, free to hold hands. Laxman grinned as he slipped his hand into Dj’s and they walked towards the motorbike, rolling their eyes as Karan wolf-whistled at their gesture.  
As they stepped into the dhaba they watched Mitro greet Laxman with the same love and care she did Aslam.  
“Oi Laxman! Kitne din ho gaya, kaise hai mera bacha?” (Oi Laxman! It’s been so long, how are you my child?) she asked excited, placing a small kiss on his forehead as he bent down to take her blessing. He replied politely. Sukhi turned towards Dj.  
“Tumne Mitro ko mujhse pehle bataya?” (You told Mitro before you told me?) he huffed annoyed. Aslam smacked Sukhi’s head.  
“Woh uski Maa hain idiot obviously woh usko pehle batayega” (That’s his mother idiot obviously he’ll tell her first) he whispered as the others laughed at the shorter man’s childish pout.

Unlike Dj’s expectations the night had gone smoothly, no messy fights, no bringing up of past quarrels, his friends were surprisingly accepting and compassionate, some maybe more than others but trying nonetheless.  
As the others slept soundly Dj observed Laxman and the way his chest heaved with each breath he took and the way the tan kurta slightly washed him out yet under the moonlight his face shone. Dj placed a feathery kiss on his temple before tip-toeing down back into the dhaba. He grabbed the lights and pictures he hid and did something his mother would definitely disapprove of, he climbed the table to put the lights up, cringing at the slightest sound he makes and trying to find his way through the place with almost no light.  
“Dj, do baj raha hain kya kar rahe ho?” (Dj, it’s two am what are you doing?) Dj jumps as Karan’s groggy voice reaches him. He turns around to see Aslam and Karan rubbing their eyes and blinking to adjust to the barely there light of the fairy lights he’d turned on. Dj stood on a table with scissors placed quite recklessly between his lips and more lights piled in his arms. The picture reminded the awoken duo of a deer caught in lights or a child doing something they shouldn’t be.  
Dj only nodded to the small black box placed carefully on the table they had just sat on. Aslam opened it to find a shiny, victorian style ring gleaming back at him as he gasped at its beauty. The ring was breathtaking, an oval shaped emerald bound by a golden band that wrapped it like vines and two small diamonds on each side of the diamond. He carefully set the ring back down and grabbed a few lights from Dj, Karan followed suit. Dj handed them some pictures too and whispered instructions to them and they set to work as Dj gushed about how nervous he was.  
“Don’t worry about Sukhi” Karan started. “he’ll come around. After all, Laxman is going to be your husband now.” Dj stared at him in wonder.  
“How did you-” he got cut off by Aslam.  
“We’re not blind. Sukhi is sensitive but he’s understanding and just wait for a while before you know it Sukhi and Laxman will end up being best friends,” Aslam laughed as quietly as he could.  
“Husband” Dj repeated, the word sounded foreign but well said at the same time.  
Dj walked towards the kitchen to grab another pair of scissors and if he were being honest what happened next was out of his reach, there was barely any light towards that side of the dhaba and he was in a hurry. As he grabbed the pair of scissors from a drawer near the pots and stretched while yawning he had hit his arm on something and before he could figure it out what had almost broken his humerus bone the loud crashing of metal pots and pans rang through the vicinity. The three boys froze. Almost instantly all the lights had been turned on and a cluster of footsteps were heard ascending the stairs. Mitro and the rest of their friends including Laxman had assembled at the bottom of the stairs, Ajay and Sukhi had bats in their hands and Mitro held a wooden spoon that was quite long.  
“No no no! Go back upstairs!” Dj yelled at them. Karan and Aslam were still frozen on the table tops smiling awkwardly like idiots.  
“It’s almost three am tum log kar kya rahe ho? Hume laga ke koi chor aaya hai!” (It’s almost three am, what are you guys doing? We thought some thief came to rob the place!) Sonia asks as she notices the two stood on tables. They shrugged and looked towards Dj.  
“Dj?” Laxman calls softly. Laxman looks around the dhaba once more after rubbing his eyes and adjusting to the bright lights, he’s finally able to make out the shapes and notices the pictures are of him and Dj over the past decade. Mitro walked over to Karan and Aslam and threatened them with her spoon to get off her tables, they jumped off in an instant. Karan ran to the table with the ring on it and stood in front of the ring to hide it with his figure.  
“Dj ye kya chal raha hai?” (Dj what’s going on?) Mitro turned to ask him. Dj blushed and nervously rubbed his neck before turning to Laxman. Karan pulled out his video recorder which he managed to sneak out sometime between now and the moment he realised what Dj had planned.  
“I was hoping ke hum akele honge for this but I guess sab idhar aa gaye aur phir announce karna thoda sa mushkil hoga toh main abhi puch leta hoon. Decoration bhi khatam nayi hua but whatever don’t worry about that um” (I was hoping that we would be alone for this but I guess everyone is here and announcing it again will be difficult so I’ll ask right now. The decoration isn’t finished either whatever , don't worry about that um) Dj blabbered and spoke really fast, anxiousness evident in his voice as stammered over a few words.  
Laxman tensed as Dj walked towards him and pulled him to the middle of the room. Aslam turned off the lights and the fairy lights were dim but let out just enough light to see each other.  
Karan walked closer to the couple and as slyly as he could slipped the black velvet box to Dj. He circled the couple, the camera steady in his hand and walked back out to the tables. Dj slipped the box into his back pocket and took both of Laxman’s hands into his.  
“Laxman, I love you so much. These past six or so years have been the most wonderful years of my life and I couldn’t be happier. You’ve taught me so much and given me more love and support than I could have imagined. I’ve always been the one scared of change and moving on but you always waited, always. You helped me fight through it all and now that we can finally breathe freely I can’t imagine my life with anyone else but you so,” Dj paused and got down on one knee, chuckling at the collective gasps as he pulled out the ring. Laxman’s eyes welled up.  
“Laxman Pandey will you marry me?” Dj looked up at him hopefully. Laxman only stared at him in shock.  
“Laxman? Haan ya naa bol de, mere ghutno mein dard ho raha hai” (Laxman? Say yes or no, my knees are hurting) Laxman chuckled at Dj’s comment. Laxman nodded so quickly that the ones watching the romantic scene were afraid he’d break his neck.  
Dj slipped the ring onto his lover’s finger and rose from his knee to wrap him in a warm embrace, his shirt caught the silent tears of joy. Before the silence around them could begin to worry them Sonia let out a high pitched squeal and ran towards the couple practically jumping onto the two, Ajay proceeded to do the same without the squealing and soon Aslam dragged Sukhi and the two of them joined too. Karan rested the camera on top of a table and joined them. As the others let go and congratulated them the duo walked up to Mitro, she only smiled and gave them their blessings. She gushed happily for her son and caressed Laxman’s cheek lovingly. As the others celebrated with sodas the couple had somehow managed to sneak away from the crowd and share a passion filled kiss in the storeroom behind it. For the first time since they have been together the couple finally felt like they could have a fearless future.

**Author's Note:**

> write prompts in comments


End file.
